Paper Wings
by Fearmortali
Summary: Ruby Rose has lost the world of love. She lost it when she caught her last boyfriend sleeping with another girl. Now she is being led on by her mind to find a girl she has never met to love until she died. Futa-WeissxRuby. Set in an AU.
1. Chapter 1: Paper Wings

Chapter 1: Paper Wings

**A/N: hello guys I'm Fearmortali and yes I'm starting a new fan fiction. (What about the other 2 you have!) Don't worry questionable reader that is a figment of my imagination. I have way too much free time and also if you read the description update for Californication is that it will be going into a rewriting phase so don't worry we will still have Marcus but only a select few characters from RWBY and SnK. But for now enjoy Paper Wings.**

*Ruby POV*

I like to draw a lot. And I mean a lot. _What to draw today Ruby what to draw today. _I'm what people would call a freelance artist and photographer. So if a job calls for a picture background then I grab my camera and go wild looking for the closest picture. _ What about a girl with cat ears. _Whenever I'm not on job I would always draw the randomest things.

*knock knock

"Who is it?" I went to my front door to look through the peephole. "Ruby open up! It's your cousin you should know by now."

I unlocked the door to see Yang as always dressed in that leather jacket of hers that reveals her stomach.

"Yang, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because you have spent to damn long in this fucking ugly apartment of yours alone!"

I glared at her when she said that. _My apartment is not fucking ugly Yang. _She smiled back and with a cheery mood.

"I want to bring you clubbing alright? We are going off for a night on the town tomorrow and I'm going to bring you!" She poked me in the shoulder. "Look Yang I know it's fun and all trying to be Doctor Love with me relations but knock it off please." I drag her out of my apartment. "Owwwww, not the hair, no not my hair!" I leave her outside and close the door. "Yang just leave me alone alright I don't want to find someone special okay?" I look through the peephole and watch as she walks away in sadness. I open the door and run to Yang and hug her in tears. "Yang I don't know what's wrong with me I can never find the Mr. Right. Last time I found him he was with a man." I cry into her shoulder while she tries to calm me down. "Look, Ruby forget about Jaune he was just a jackass who wanted to get in your pants while he felt straight you can't trust them all Ruby." I stopped crying and look up at her. "Yang?"

"Yes, Ruby?"

"I'll go with you guys that night."

She smiles and kisses my forehead.

"Ruby just remember love doesn't follow the rules of any other emotion."

We walk back into my apartment.

"Ruby just come to my place tomorrow when you're ready alright?"

I nod

"Okay Ruby, I got to run now I'm running late!"

I see her dash out the door in a yellow sparkle.

That night I was dead. I didn't know what to do or what to say.

_Ruby think you can draw whatever you want alright? _I took out a piece of paper and started to roughly sketch something

_Come on brain think what should I draw_

I start to see the full image but then I just stop.

_A girl looking like an angel wearing paper wings? _I didn't know what to do so I crumpled it up and threw it away.

I decided to retire to bed early and wait for a new tomorrow.

**A/N: Well I hope you guys liked this chapter I will have a new chapter up for tomorrow and the next day and the next day so follow this story and enjoy the rest of your day guys.**

**Fearmortali out peace!**


	2. Chapter 2:Under The Cover

Ch. 2: Under the cover

**A/N: Hey all Fearmortali here I love all the comments you guys left on the last chapter. I'm surprised too that no one had even written any futa stories for RWBY yet. So for now enjoy!**

I can't stop dreaming of her that girl in the paper wings. She just looked too beautiful have I swear I never have seen that girl but her face just looks so beautiful, her hour-glass figure. I just can't remember where I saw her. I woke up to my alarm.

I got out of bed and went to my bathroom. I undressed and stood in the shower and turned it on. I stood there thinking about the paper winged girl. _She looked sexy I wonder what she would've looked nude. _I noticed that my hand started to crawl down to my nether regions. I stopped thinking about her and finished showering. I got dressed and went to my computer to check for any jobs that I may have received while asleep.

I tried to push down the thoughts of the mysterious woman hoping I could focus on getting paid before anything like that happens. _Just think about work Ruby, focus on the work. _But I couldn't, that girl left a print on my brain before anything else happened. I decided on trying to draw her as much as I could so she would leave my mind. I painted and sketched her as much as I could to get her out of my head. I heard my phone ring from my bedroom. I walked to pick it up. _Yang why must you call right now. _I answer the phone, "Hello?" "Ruby, change of plans we're meeting at my house! Get your ass over here now!"

She hung up when I looked at the time. _7 pm already? Wow I slept for a while._ I got dressed in a sapphire red top and slate pants. Ran to my car and drove to Yang's apartment. I knock on the door and hear Yang walking to the door. "Ruby! You decided to come!" "Well of course, with my sister breathing down my neck about going."

I hug her and she leads me to the lounge. "Hey Blake!" I see my sister's girlfriend sitting down. "Hey Ruby how have you been?" we both sit down and chat before Yang comes in. "Alright girls let's go!" I see Blake stand up and kiss my sister on the lips. "You look beautiful Yang." We all head out and Yang drives. "Where are we going sis?"

She glances at me with a 'You'll see' look on her face. We arrive and I look at the name. "Space Rivers." I notice at the line and only see women. "We're going to a dyke club?!" My sister nods at me. "What? We both know you're bi." She was right I had my share of women same with men in my college days. _Damnit Yang I hate you so much right now._

As we head inside I notice it is a strip club. "How do you know about this place?" "Oh, remember Phyrra? She told me about this place when we were hanging out one time. That's how I met Blake."

I see Yang kiss Blake again. "Hey go and have fun alright we'll be at one of the booths." I walk towards the main stage and just see women wearing barely anything. "Alright Ladies! That was a slice of devil's cake. Here's a piece of heaven for you good ladies." I hear Blink-182 playing as soon as I turn to the center stage to spot _it's her._ I was stunned at her beauty. All around me the noises of the club but the song disappearing. "Hey beautiful like what you see?" I tip her multiple hundreds and watch as she dances sexually. I couldn't handle it I just wanted to jump at her and fuck her. _Hold yourself together Ruby just talk to her afterwards. _I watch her until she is finished that's when I snap back to reality.

I walk back to Blake and Yang drinking and order a drink for myself too. _I found her, but she's a stripper why a stripper but it doesn't matter. _"So what'd you see on the floor?" I snap back from thinking to look at Yang with an annoyed look. "What do you think I saw?" She smiles cheerily and responds, "Let me guess you're in love with another stripper?"

I punch her on the shoulder when I see the woman come to our table with my drink. "Hey you were the one who wanted the White Russian right?" I look at her with lustful eyes. "Hey sister." She snaps at me. "Look are you the one who ordered the White Russian or not." I nod as she places the drink down and whispers to me, "If you wanted a private dance just ask." I down my drink and look at her with the lustful eyes when she beckons me to follow her.

I end up following her to the back of the club to a special room with a love couch in the middle. "If I'm going to be giving out a lap dance I'd first like to ask my new visitor for her name." I mumble, "R-R-Ruby." I end up blushing as I say that. "Ruby huh? I like that name." The way she says it makes me want to fuck her right now. She walks over to a jukebox and sets up the perfect song for the right mood. _FUUUCK I WANT YOU RIGHT NOW. _I was losing it on the inside but I kept my cool while she made me feel good. "You know you looked like a lost puppy who found her mother." She seductively explained as I sat there. "You do not believe how much I want you right now." I whispered into her ear I tried to touch her but she backed away teasingly. "No dice Ruby, sorry but no touching." _Fuck I hate this club so much. _All I could do is just stare at the most intriguing creature as she danced and teased me. After the dance finished she put her hand on my shoulder. "I don't really do this but since you looked so damn beautiful, here." I turn around and she hands me a piece of paper. "It's my number call me sometime sexy." "Wait what's your name so I know what to call you?" She thinks for a second. "For now beauty? Call me Heaven." I walked off to find Yang and Blake both drunk off their asses. "You k-know babe? R-remember that time you *HIC* dressed up as a cat for H-Halloween?" "Yesh." "You looked sooooo fucking hot with those cat earsh." I poke Yang but she turns around and tries to swing at me. "What R-Ruby? I can literally taste the alcohol scent they left I'm surprised they haven't passed out yet. "I think it's time we went home you two look like your about to collapse." I help them get into the car and drop them off at Yang's house. I leave her keys on the table and leave in my car. I drive home and collapsed on my bed too sleepy to even bother changing into my pajamas.

**A/N: Well guys I hope you enjoyed the story as of right now leave any comments or any problems that you spotted and I'll take a look at it when I can. For now Fearmortali is out PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3:Young Volcanoes

Ch. 3: Young Volcanoes

**A/N: 'Ello ladies and gentlemen Fearmortali here! :D I hope you guys enjoy the story so far as much as I do typing the story. I would like to mention that I have a story for you SnK fans that you can check out in the meantime, I will be doing a slight schedule change though on updates by swapping back and forth starting next Sunday. So for now it will be Paper Wings the rest of this week until that Sunday where I will be first updating A Big Yellow Taxi Took My Girl Away and then updating this story! So yeah guys and gals enjoy!**

I woke up from another Heaven induced dream but I did notice my clothes and bed sheets became soaked. _Great now I have to wash them. _I got up, undressed, and headed into the bathroom for a nice relaxing shower. As soon as I finished I had received a new job.

_**I guess I found your job Ruby, by the way I need to meet you about a problem that I need your help with. Meet me at the coffee shop downtown. Oh and I know by the way you looked at me last night, I know you want me so bad.**_

_**-**__**Heaven **__**Heaven**_

I dressed up and ran to my car. _I wonder what job she has and what size pant- No mind shut up_ I tried to push down the thoughts of her in bed but she kept popping up. I drove to the coffee shop and as soon as I walked in she called to me. I sit down in-front of her and she hands me a few photos. "Ruby since you're a photographer I need your help." She paused to breath. "The club gave me money to hire a photographer to get pictures of the girls. The problem is that I blew all that money on my college debt." I looked at her with a stunned face.

"The thing is you being a photographer and all I was hoping since you forgot to pay for the dance last night I was hoping you could pay me back with this job." _Craaap do I help her or do I leave her to be screwed and fired. _"Ruby this is the only job that I can get right now. Please help me." I noticed she had the face of a cute little puppy dog someone would just want to pick up and hold.

"Alright Heaven." As I stand to leave she stops me. "Ruby can I get my picture first?" _Ruby here's your chance to get her do it noooow. _I was just thinking of her in bed too much right now. I didn't know what to say to her. "I-I-I think I can I don't know let me check." I pulled out my phone and tried to act like I was checking my time. "You got lucky because I have nothing to do today." I lead her to my car and we drove to my home.

As soon as we get in I see her looking at all of my pictures. "Wow you are a fantastic artist." I got my studio set up and noticed that she didn't have anything to change into. "Wait I thought you would have something to change into?" She looked at me with lust filled eyes. "I may or may not have." She goes in-front of the camera and sheds her top.

She looks at me while blushing a bit. "Take a picture it will last longer." "That's what I was going to do Heaven." I start the photo-op while she poses in sexual stances or elegant stances. As soon as I stopped taking pictures we look at them. I secretly make a copy of each photo when she was putting her shirt back on. We end up going through each of the photo to see which one would look the nicest. Some looked too cheesy while others looked like she was trying too hard. We finally chose a picture where she was smiling seductively with her chest against the wall and held a finger to beckon whoever looked.

We decided to go for a heavenly background which obviously fit her style. "I like it. It looks perfect." She compliments the picture while getting closer to me.

"I think you look perfect." We end up making out her kisses felt like I was touching a cloud, she was like a very addictive drug I just couldn't have enough of her. I felt her tongue touch my lips wanting to get in, as I let it in it fights for control over my own. She ends up pulling back. "We should take this to the bed." She says in short breathes. We end up moving all the way to my bed. I rip off her top while we made out again. My hands start touching every piece of her upper body. As they slowly move down she stops. _I was so fucking close NO! _

"What am I doing? I'm sorry Ruby I didn't want to do this." She picked up her top and runs off. _DAMNIT ME! _I couldn't figure out why she just ran off _was it because she was too scared? Was it her first time or was she just experimenting? _I needed to know but where did she run off _"Here's my number." _The paper of course. I rummage through my dirty laundry and find the piece of paper with her number inside my pocket. I end up calling her to see if she would tell me why she ran off. "Hey there beautiful I'm sorry I can't pick up the phone right now I'll call back if you leave a message." I hung up and just started to cry. _I knew I couldn't find love anymore. I was so stupid that I let it back into my life and it just ran off again._ I cried myself to sleep that night since I didn't feel like getting up.

**A/N: AHAHAHA tortured you guys and gals with that scene didn't I? Oh well guess we will have to wait for next time to figure out what happens Fearmortali is out PEACE! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: A Flower Named You

Ch. 4: A Flower Named You

**A/N: Hey guys I'll keep this short so I hope you guys enjoyed the story so far and im not sure if anyone caught on but if you notice my chapter names and story names are either song names or lyrics. I hope you guys enjoy.**

I dreamed of nothing that night. I was too depressed to even try to think of happy thoughts or of Heaven. The next morning I got a call from the club. "Hello is this Ms. Rose?" "Why yes, who is speaking?" "This is Michael owner of the club Space Rivers. I would like to meet you since we are looking for someone who can make a few portraits of our dancers." I sighed _so she still decided to tell her manager_. "I think I can meet you when are you available?" "I'm available as soon as you can get here." I looked at the time. _7:08 I can make it. _"Alright where is the club located?"

He gives me the directions and hangs up afterwards. I take a shower, get dressed, and head to my car. I make it to the club in a matter of few minutes and head in. "Hello Ruby Rose to see Michael please?" The woman at the desk pointed to his office without saying anything.

I walk towards the door and open it. "No she isn't going to be fired I'll see what she says before we do anything." He points to a chair for me to sit in while he keeps taking on the phone. "Look just make sure she hasn't done anything stupid over the past few weeks. I'll just talk to you later. A photographer came in saying she could do the job we need done." He hangs up and sits at his desk. "So you're the one who can help us with our job?" I nod and pull out a file of pictures with people.

"Yup and the person I talked to already paid me." "Ah so you know well we'd like to thank you for taking your time to do this for us. If you can we already have a green screen we do for advertisements." He leads me to the room while explaining the job. "So all we need is you to have portraits of each dancer that correspond to their name or their style. I'll be back with the first volunteer alright you go ahead and get ready." He closes the door while I set up the camera and my laptop. Five minutes later he comes back with someone dressed in some orange lingerie. "So this is Phyrra or _Fyre _She'll be the first one you can get a picture of." I go through the day getting multiple shots of each dancer until She comes in.

"Alright so here is Heaven she is the last one tonight I'd like to thank you both by the way. Oh hold on I have a call." He closes the door and she just stares at me like yesterday didn't even happen. We go through the same routine as the others before she stops me. "Look I never told you my name by the way. It's Weiss." I looked at her with anger _so fucking what. You just start making out with me but leave without explaining why?! _"Okay Weiss we're done here you can head on out." As I pack up she doesn't move. "Look about last night the reason why I left was because of." I see her glance down as I glance down. "It's because i-" _JUST FUCKING TELL ME YOU BITCH. _As I stare at her she pulls down her leggings to find. "I have a dick…" I was shocked. _So that's why she ran…. _"I bet you think I'm a freak don't you?" as I see her she starts to tear up. I run over to her to comfort her. "Weiss it's alright I don't think you're a freak" I look at her face and notice she stopped crying. "You do?" "Yes Weiss, to be honest I think you should have told me earlier." We both stand up and walk out the door. "I hope we can meet up sometimes then, because I want more of you." She kisses me and walks to the dressing room. I head back inside to pack up when Michael comes back. "Ah you're done, well I hope we can get those prints as soon as possible so nice working with you."

We shake hands and I head back to my car. I end up calling Yang before I leave. "So Ruby I heard that you got a job at the club. Since when did my sister get that desperate for cash?" "I'm not desperate for cash it's just a photography job for some signs they need to set up in the club. Oh and guess what." "You fell in love with a stripper didn't you?" "Well yes but turns out she has something that separates herself from my past relationships, want to know?" I hear her moan in the background. "Am I in the middle of something?" "N-no no you aren't Ruby just tell me." "Are you masturbating or is Blake orally pleasuring you." I hear her moan a few more times. "Just ignore that I'm watching a movie." "Fine the stripper sort of has male genitalia." "Wait hold on male genitalia?!" "Yes but she is sooo damn sexy I just wanted to push her down and fuck her in the club." I hear her yell out Blake on the phone then just panting. "AHA so you were having sex again." "So what you're dating a girl with a dick." She was right so I was. _Well played sis well played_. I hang up the phone and drive home.

As soon as I got back into my apartment I look over my pictures and drawings of Weiss. _Oh how great it would feel to have that dick right now. _I slowly watch my hand travel down and touch myself. _Jeez I feel so hot right now. _I end up pushing the thoughts down again and focus on the pictures. A half hour later I finish the photo of Weiss and look at it. I secretly sign my name so only someone who looks closely would see it. I fax the pictures over to Michael who ends up calling me within a matter of seconds. "These look great Ruby since these look so beautiful I think I might give you a bonus payment you can pick it up when you can come back with the final product." I thank him for the payment and get to work with the frame.

**A/N: Hey guys Fear's back and I hope you guys liked this chapter. The time I am finishing this is at 12:03 A.M. So I am really tired but I wanted to get this out to you guys since I now know this is the first multi-chapter RWBY futa. For now Fearmortali is out PEACE BITCHES! Jk I love you all :3**

**Update: I fixed the bloody text wall at the ending sorry bout that as I am freakin tired. Shout out to G.N-Over kite(sorry if I didn't get the name right but you know who you are.) for telling me about the text wall.**


	5. Chapter 5:Diamonds On The Inside

Ch. 5: Diamonds On The Inside

**A/N: Fearmortali here I'd like to thank you all so far on the favorites and the follows those are all great so far. :D well anyways enjoy Chapter 5 Fearmortali out.**

I spent all night trying to get the perfect frame for each of the photos but I couldn't find one that would fit. I ended up having a sleepless night since I wanted to take care of that job. _I wonder what Weiss is doing right now. _I felt the urge to call her but I chose not to.

*30 Minutes Later*

I had finished all of the portraits besides Weiss's. _Should I do white rose petals? No how about a shade of ice. Yeah that might work. _I finish designing the portrait of Weiss and collapse into my bed exhausted. I dreamed of Weiss again but she had gotten shot while I was held back by strong arms. As I see this a gun is held to my temple. "You can never be together." As someone says this the gun is shot at me and I wake up drenched in sweat.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*_ oh god I'm alive that was all a dream. _I get a call from Yang before I get up. "Hey Ruby, I was wondering if could come over to hang out with my only little sister today?" _I could probably tell her about what I heard and the dream and see what she thinks. _"Yeah sure I could use a little help with the job I have right now." "Okay I'll see you in 10?" "Yeah, bye" I hang up the phone and get ready.

** A few minutes later (of course)

I hear a knock on the door expecting Yang. But as I open the door. "Ruby!" _WEISS!? _"Weiss what are you doing here?" I try and push her off from the pounce she did on me. "Ruby, something just happened at work." I bring her to the couch for her to sit down as soon as she does she started to cry. "Oh Ruby it's so sad these big scary thugs came in with guns and started shooting at random people after killing Michael. I didn't know who to turn to so I had to come to you."

I hugged her so she ended up crying on my shoulder. "It's alright Weiss your safe now. Look no one will hurt you." While I was comforting Weiss Yang walked in. "Ruby what are you doing?" I leave Weiss on the couch to rest and explain everything to Yang. "Look Ruby all we know is that they could be after him only there's a huge if that they could be after her." I notice Yang look at Weiss. "We have to take her to the police."

We both walk back to Weiss. "Hey, look you know what we have to do right?" She nods but then looks at me, "what if they're after me because of the money what do I do?" I remember my dream from earlier _"You can never be together." No we will be together I'll keep her safe as much as I can. _"Look we'll call you an anonymous witness and give the police the information you received." I hug her and kiss her on the cheek. "You can stay with me until it blows over alright?" Yang and I comfort Weiss for a few more minutes and have her write the description of the gunners. After we finish yang suggested that she would run to the department and submit the report.

"Ruby, I just want to thank you for giving me a safe place." She brushes up on me and I can just think of her nude. "It's alright babe but I think I should thank you for being here with me."

(Lemons anyone?)

I started to make out with her while unbuttoning her clothes. I felt her tongue try to invade my mouth so I let it. We both wrestle for dominance in my mouth while snuggling on the couch. As we continue I massage her breath as if I were to knead it like bread. I felt her moan into my mouth so I continued with my right hand while unbuttoning with my left. She stops me as soon as I reach her pants. "How about we take this to the bed baby?" She whispered those words in the most seductive way I felt like I died and gone to Heaven her Heaven.

We kiss while moving to the bed, I end up pushing her down and undress while she watches. As soon as I finish I tear off her pants and begin to see my prize I've been waiting for. I pull out my toy and tease her by licking the head. "Oh Ruby please I want this so bad." I hear her moan while I tease her. I finally put it into my mouth and start to suck. "Ruby, yes please! Ruby!" She starts to moan louder I can feel the dick tense up I knew she was close. I keep sucking but then release it with a loud pop, as soon as she heard that as if on cue she had climaxed all over herself and some getting on my face. "Oh Ruby that was too good. Now let me take you fully!" She pulls me in and starts kissing me again. She leaves a trail of kisses that feel as if they were sins crawling down my body. It felt so good, she got to my breast and with one hand on the right and her mouth on the left she started to suck and knead.

"Oh Weiss thank you, like that please." I moaned since I was stuck in my angel's trance. She stopped sucking and went down to my core and started to slowly lick the entrance leaving temptation and wanting more. I yelled in pleasure due to her biting on my clitoris. "Weiss I want it now!" She tempted me by just inserting her tongue and two fingers to get me even more soaked. She slowly thrusted inwards and out as I moaned with that feeling of want. She stopped thrusting and moved up to face me. "Say my name and I shall produce the product of Heaven." I screamed her name as loud as I could. "WEISS! I WANT YOU!" As I finish she thrusts inward with her penis and I can feel it so deep inside me.

She felt so big that I wanted to be with her forever. Weiss then started to move in a rhythm that I never have truly felt before. I felt like I would be able to die right then and there in that moment of bliss. As she thrusted I could feel my g-spot being touched and it increased my pleasure as much as it could. "Ruby I'm getting closer." I could feel myself getting closer, "So am I let's climax together!" With a few final thrusts we both go over the edge in bliss. I felt like I was on cloud 9 with the moment I had with her. "Can we stay like this for a few more minutes?" We were both panting so I nodded. She removed herself from my core and we laid together nude in my bed cuddling.

*Aww you guys who skipped down didn't want lemons?*

As I slept I see the same dream again. The gun, the man, Weiss. But I wasn't held back this time I jumped in-front of Weiss before she got hit. I felt the bullet hit again but I was only able to see her get taken away. I wake up again in sweat. *BEEP BEEP BEEP* I see its 7 am and no Weiss. _Where is she? Did she run off? Or did she get taken away wait that wouldn't make sense otherwise I'd be with her. _I get dressed in the closest clothes I could find and walk into the kitchen to see the police, Blake, Yang, and Weiss. _Please don't tell me Yang ratted her out._

**A/N: Wow that lemon scene sounds really good for someone who hasn't written those scenes at all. I hope you guys like it and I know I enjoyed writing it. Favorite and keep following guys and also send some reviews I wouldn't like to know that all those visits and views were just lies.**

**Update: Fixed the paragraphing of the Lemon scene.**


	6. Chapter 6:Send In The Sun

Ch. 6: Send In The Sun

**A/N: Hello Fearmortali here folks, we are going to be going into Weiss's mind for when the shooting accord. This may or may not have anything to do with the future plot but I suggest reading it to at-least understand what happens in any future chapters. So for now enjoy Fearmortali is out PEACE!**

"Ms. Rose if we could speak to you? My name is Officer Nora I'm with Beacon Police." I nodded at her and sat down. "We were just about to ask Ms. Schnee here about what she saw in the club that day if you could please help her remember that would be great." I look over to Weiss and nod at her letting her tell the story of what happened.

**_**Weiss's Memories**_

I was just walking in to greet the girls and to get changed as any normal day and work on our shift. But I hear the sounds of screams and people running. I go to the curtain to check what had happened and all I saw were 5 men. They donned Black suits and red tinted shades while holding pistols. They kept yelling, "Find the girl, Find the bitch, Where are you Heaven?" I hid behind the curtains noting that there are 3 ways to exit the building 2 are by Michael's office the fire escape and main entrance but there was a ladder that lead to the roof. I lead the girls with me to the ladder and we all made it.

As the last girl made it to the roof I closed the hatch and we looked for the safest way down. We all we're wondering what to do now when the men came up the ladder and aimed the guns at us. "Hello Weiss Schnee." One of the men had called me out. "My name is Roman Torchwick, I have received word that your boss had stolen money from us and gave it to you." He and his men started to step closer to us. "We will give you girls a chance at living, give us the money or you can all be given to a man that is happy to own 6 exotic women."

They kept getting closer and closer we were almost on the ledge before I fell off and landed luckily on a trashed bed. As I got up I heard the men yell, "She isn't going to survive that fall boss, she's probably dead." I got up while being lucky enough that only my back felt bad. "Well at-least get down there and FUCKING CHECK!" I ran as fast as I could while my back felt bruised, I ran towards a bar and explained to the bartender what just happened next door. He hid me in his alcohol storage and examined my back. He left me to tend to the bar as I heard from inside that there was yelling and I think it was the same man from before.

"Do you know where this girl ran off to?" I over hear him question the bartender and lie saying that they were to protect her for someone. I stayed there for what seemed like an hour but it was only half an hour that the man came back in. "Hey look you okay? My name is Ozpin I led them onto a wild goose chase saying that someone took her. Don't worry I'll take you to anyone you know." I explained where Ruby lived and he dropped me off there.

**Present Times Ruby's POV

I was shocked I would have been hunted down for stealing money from a mafia if Weiss had not spent all that money. But she was still going to be screwed. I look at Officer Nora as she begins to explain what would happen, "Well it appears to me that this is too valuable to be considered just as nothing. By protocol I have to bring you 4 with me to the station don't worry though if anything goes wrong I'll be sure to help you guys."

Weiss and I followed her to the squad car while Yang and Blake decided to tag along with Bumblebee. "This is squad car 2-3 reporting in, information matches what was written on the note we received I am taking the person of interest in with me." "10-4 Nora." As soon as Nora's conversation finishes we end up driving to the station. _I wonder what will happen if Weiss testifies. She'll probably end up in some witness protection or something. But what about Yang, Blake, and I? We still know enough information that could get us killed too. I hope they don't find her though._

While I was in deep though the car came to a stop and I saw the station in front of us. Nora led us inside and leads Weiss into the interrogation room.

**Weiss's POV

I was scared I didn't know what would happen but I had to tell them. I just sat there facing the mirror that was in front of me. _I just hope that he doesn't find me. _I hear the door open and a man came in. "Ah he-hello miss my name is special agent Geoff I work with the organized crime division for the FBI. I was I could chat with you over what you saw that day." He pulls out multiple pictures of Roman. "Now miss, ummm can I please get your name please?" I mumble, "Its Weiss Schnee." He looks at me with a smile on his face, "Well Ms. Schnee I was hoping you could tell me who is this man?" He starts to point at the middle picture. _Come on Weiss he can help you get away from him._

"Him? He-he's Roman Torchwick I believe." As I say that he pulls the picture away. "Now madam tell me have you seen these two at the attack on the club?" I look at the two pictures, one a girl in a scarlet red dress with an orange pattern, the other a man wearing a green suit with a brown pattern that was the same as the girl. "No." He looks at me with disbelief. "Okay then."

I look at the mirror behind him and notice that I was starting to tear up. I look back at Geoff as he pulls out a few more files. "Look Miss Schnee I have a deal I would like to do with you." He pulls out a piece of paper that has a lot of writing. "This paper will help you escape. Have you ever heard of witness protection?"

**Minutes Later Ruby's POV

I watch as the two leave the room. I stare at Yang and Blake as they look back while shrugging.

I hear someone speak around the corner, "Alright Ms. Schnee, so as soon as you testify we will have an armored vehicle for you with Ms. Rose, Xiao Long, and Belladona will be in that car." We look at her and the guy as he continues. "Oh you must be Ms. Rose, Ms. Xiao Long, and Ms. Belladona." He shake our hands as we greet him. "Well then I'm Special Agent Geoff, and you are in the witness protection program." _Yes we have a way to escape! _I just wonder if Weiss can make it into the car before getting pummeled by reporters.

After Geoff explains all of the information about where we live and how much money we get, we head home Blake going home with Yang and Weiss coming home with me. As we're driven home by Nora I can't believe the series of events that had happened to my life. _My name is Ruby Rose, I have a sister named Yang Xiao Long and a girlfriend named Weiss Schnee. My girlfriend's old boss was caught stealing from the mafia and now we are a part of the witness protection program._

We arrive at the apartment when Nora puts stops me. "Geoff gave me orders to protect you both so is it okay if I come in?" We all walk into the apartment and I see Nora run off to the couch in awe. "Wow you live here all by yourself?" I put my things down and sit down on the couch next to her, "Yeah I never really thought I would miss this place I mean it was always so empty and I just could never stand emptiness." I look around my apartment _this is going to be the last time I look at this place._

"Anyways Nora want some coffee?" She nods so I head off to the kitchen. _So we have to pack up and get ready in a few weeks. _As I make the coffee I get started on dinner for tonight, since I'm used to eating by myself or dining out I only had ramen and coffee. I put some water in the pot and put the ramen in the pot, "I hope you guys are okay with ramen for tonight."

I get 2 "yeahs" and I head back to the couch to rest. I end up turning on the tele to the news to find out that something happened, "This just in an apartment fire was spotted at East Remenant." I spot Weiss running out of the bedroom and she looks at shock, "That's my apartment!" We both stare at each other with shock and I see that Weiss starts to break down in tears which ends up snapping Nora out of her sleep-deprived rest. I run over to grab her as she starts mumbling, "All of my pictures whyyy? Why did my boss have to steal from that bastard?" Nora and I calm her down and I notice that the ramen is cooked, "babe just calm down here have some food alright?"

I end up bringing out three bowls and filling it with ramen for us. We sit down at the table and eat. We end up having a silent meal and head off to bed while Nora just sits at the couch drinking coffee. I cuddle with Weiss and keep her calm but then she speaks, "Ruby I hope we get to choose how we end up." I knew how witness protection works I've seen it before, the witness is "killed" they then give the witness a new identity depending on what would match them the best and help them settle in. "I hope too okay?" she ends up falling asleep and I fall asleep too.

**A/N: WHY THE FUCK DID I JUST DO THIS TO A FUCKING STORY! FUCK well then now that's settled I believe I might end up going on or just wait until it's good enough and turn it into a dream. I'm not sure but if a few people tell me otherwise it might end up continuing along with being chased by Roman and his lackeys. So for now Fearmortali is out PEACE BITCHES!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Shot in the Dark

Ch. 7: A Shot In The Dark

**A/N: Hallo my bootiful followers and readers (cheesy isn't it?) Fearmortali here and I apologize for not uploading in the past few days I was recently screwed over by my ex trying to kill me, soooooooo yeah but anyways I'd like to give Codyknight22 for helping me out with some minor tweaks and grammar fixes, but all in all I digress "**_**LETS GO ALREADY!" **_**Okay fine invisible fan that only speaks to me….**

All I could dream about is nothing but Weiss dying in-front of me, I only felt sorrow and depression from what could end up happening to us. _Why do we have to go into witness protection, _I only hoped that this was all a dream and that I was just going to wake up and there would be no officer Nora, no Weiss, it would be just me alone in my bed. _Alone _that word struck me like a knife into the back. _I will be alone if I wake up from this nightmare, I don't want to be alone I want to be with Weiss no matter what. _That word kept repeating me for all I could think of.

"Ruby, please wake up." I wake up from my slumber to the pleading voice of Weiss, "Ruby come on, I'm going to be late for the trial." I start to get up after she stopped shaking me. As I stand all I could only think of is being alone. _Face it she's going to die and you're going to die and everyone will blame you. _I look at her as I speak, "Weiss before anything happens I just want you to know that I will always love you no matter what happens." I started to tear up when she hugged me. _I will always love you, I will protect you if I must. _We sat there on my bed for a few minutes before Nora called us into the kitchen to tell us what will happen today, "Alright so I just got off from Geoff and he told me that you guys are to pack up and get ready to run at a moment's notice." She paused to think for a second before continuing in a cherish voice with a smile, "So let's pack up!"

All that time it was just Nora talking on and on about her husband, Ren who seems like a nice guy. Around 9 or 10 Nora called for Weiss to talk to her, "Alright Weiss it's time to go, I'll stay with Ruby, I'm pretty sure there's a car out for you. Geoff will come to pick us up and we will meet you as soon as the verdict is called, run out to the front and look for me when you're done." I look up at Nora while she continues, "Weiss, Geoff gave me the files for the two of you so you can look over your new identities." She goes to her pack and pulls out two pieces of paper and handing them to each of us,

_Crimson Frost, What kind of dumb name is that? _I look over to Weiss to see her look at the paper in suspense. I look back at mine and choose to continue to read through it. _We're still a couple, oh thank god. So we live in a beach house across from Yang and Blake, well at-least we'll be able to hang out together. _I flip the page to see what job I have, _Huntress, wait they want an artist who barely has any combat experience to become a huntress!? Wow I guess it's best to see where they will be making me train at…. _Nora pokes me when I was deep in thought bringing me back to Earth and warned me, "Hey, my partner picked up Weiss while you were staring off into space. Soo, we got some time to hang out until Geoff comes to pick us up."

We end up having an eating contest that turned into a food fight within a few seconds the once clean now dirty with my clothes clean and Nora looking like a painting from a modern art museum. We both laugh as Geoff walks in looking pissed off at us. "What in the actual fuck just went on in here?!" Nora and I smile at him as he tries to process what had happened. "Alright, I'll expect this room clean, and Nora? Would you please CLEAN YOURSELF!" he ordered when suddenly Yang and Blake walked in, "As for you two. Just sit by the couch and wait for them to finish cleaning up." The three of them walked off to the couch as I got the broom out.

*Minutes later much?

"Alright, Ruby, Yang, Blake, you three are now known as Crimson, Gilden, and Onyx. Weiss is now known as Ivory, I do hope you guys will call each other by those names in public but you are free to use your birth names in private." He paused before continuing, "Look, we do hope to have Roman behind bars or better yet on death sentence. Once he is finished then you will be released from witness protection. We don't know how long it will take but we do hope that you will not be discovered." He pulls out old looking phones and gives each of us one before explaining, "These phones have my number. If you feel your life is in trouble or any of you is missing for more than what they told you use these phones, also I will contact each of you personally with information on Roman's whereabouts if he were to break out of prison, luckily we were able to plant a tracker on his clothes." As soon as he finished he walked over to Nora, I couldn't fully understand what he said but I believe she just became our new guardian. He led us to the car we are going to pick Weiss up in. It was an SUV that had all the windows tinted pure black so no one could see in but we could see out.

*Weiss' POV in the Courthouse

I was scared, I knew what was going to happen if I took off my mask. Luckily _**Mr. FBI**_ gave me some Kevlar and also a mask to disguise myself just in-case I needed to go into the main room, the room I was currently in looked like it was in due for decoration. All that was inside was just a camera and a chair in-front of a one way mirror that looked like it would show my shadow but not myself. I just sat there in silence waiting for the questions to fly. I hear a speak crackle then a voice, "Alright Ms. Snow, We will ask what about what you witnessed in the club during the shooting that day. Please if you need to take a break I will call for a recess for you to be able to calm down." I look at the camera and take a deep breath before explaining what happened.

*Look you probably know what happened guys so don't worry….

After finishing the part where I jumped and fell into some refuse. The judge stopped me and said I was done. _Now I play the waiting game…. I hope Ruby is alright. _What felt likes years going but someone came in. "Alright Ms. Schnee you are free to go, put the mask on and head to the front, you will find the vehicle in the middle." I walk out while thinking of what would happen. _Will they convict him or will they let him go? I hope they convict him, but I guess I will have to leave it to fate. _Before heading out the front door I don the mask and sigh. _Jesus if dad found out I was in that shooting he would disown me as her only daughter to the company….._

*At the car Ruby's POV

I watch Weiss walk to our car. Nora jokes, "Guess it's time to do my job now. Hehe" trying to break the silence of the car. Without a laugh I watch her get out and then I open the door to find Weiss. We hug and I couldn't help but think. _She could've been shot but she wasn't Thank grim. _I remove the mask from her face to find the innocent girl I fell for in that club surprisingly. As I look at her she mumbles one sentence, "Come here you dolt." She pulls me in for a passionate kiss but Yang ruins the moment by rushing us, "Come ON! We got to go remember? Miss. I worked for the guy who stole thousands of lien from the world's most notorious mob boss!" Nora quickly closes the door and rushes to the driver side, starting the car and driving us out of there as fast as the SUV could go….

**A/N: What? Did you expect someone to come in and kill **_**Miss. Schnee? **_**Well if you did you chose the wrong fucking story mate XD. Nah I kid someone may or may not die but it all depends on the author at hand. But all in all guys I'm back! *dodges a cannonball being shot* DAMNIT JARHEAD! I TOLD YOU TO USE THE CONFETTI CANNON! But anyways I got to run guys *ducks as another cannonball is shot* CRAP! Well see ya guys! *escapes leaving a log***


	8. Chapter 8:Chase This Light

Chapter 8: Chase This Light

**A/N: Well then, I guess that the last chapter was interesting…. Short author's note today guys! Enjoy the story! Fearmortali out. *dodges another cannonball* DAMNIT YOU JACKASS! Oh and also this chapter is really just filler so if you're just here for the suspense of anything you might want to skip this chapter, this is just for people who really enjoy the story.**

*On the road again, **"SHUT UP DONKEY!"**

We were able to listen to what happened on the radio while driving, "This just in, Roman Torchwick alleged member of the White Fang, a group known for its notorious terroristic acts and illegally distributing an infamous drug called, Dust. Has been convicted guilty of the shooting that had taken place at the club known as Space Rivers. It is unknown about how long of a sentence he will face but it is certain he has been convicted." _So he was convicted but we can't know of his sentence? _I looked at Weiss watching as she stared out into the plains. I looked behind us as we saw the last of Vale disappear behind us. "Well Ruby, I guess you could say you just started a new character for Second Life?" Yang trying to break the silence with one of her dumb puns, "Not in the mood Yang. My girlfriend could've died!" I shoot back at her.

We sit there for about an hour before Nora breaks the silence, "Anyone hungry, because I sure am." We all agree with her. It's been 12 hours since our last meal in Vale. "Alright well since were coming to an exit into a small town I guess we could stop here for a meal and gas." We stop outside of a Japanese-style place, "Are you sure there isn't anything better?" I ask hoping for something better than a diner. "Nope, this is the only place open unless you feel like cooking something on the road or pitching in to pay top-dollar for a steak." _She was right. The only other places here that sell food besides the Japanese restaurant is that fancy place called Le Dare and also the market. _"Fine I guess we'll take Japanese tonight. It's not because I'm racist or anything, I just had a bad time with Japanese food and Yang. _Hopefully since Blake is here she will not try to make me puke again…_

We walk in as a waiter sits us at a table by the window, handing us menus we go through them looking at all of the dishes. My guess Yang is already looking for Sake to drink. _Well better just split a dish between Weiss so we won't cause any money problems. _"Weiss, what will you be having?" as I ask she looks at me with a 'Just get your own food, Dolt' look. "Never-mind then." I quickly hide my face back into the menu._ Well I guess I'd better get something small and cheap, _the waiter comes back waiting for us to order our drinks, Unsurprisingly Yang orders two Sake bottles, I order a coke, and Blake, Nora and Weiss order water.

Minutes later the waiter arrives with our drinks and then asks for our orders, "I'll have the California Roll with a side dish of rice and Soy Sauce." I order, Weiss ordering some kind of raw milkfish sliced into multiple pieces with a bit of rice, Yang just ordering fried squid, Blake ordering spicy Salmon, and Nora ordering a fried milkfish and rice. "What? I just want something small and easy to consume." She retorts. Luckily the restaurant wasn't full so we got our food fast. "Nora, what will you do after you drop us off at our new homes?" I ask hoping she would answer, "Well, after that Geoff said he would put me on the FBI payroll and move Ren and I there to watch over you guys." She happily exclaims while eating the fish. _Well Geoff guess you're trying that hard to get this guy behind bars. _We finish the meal and get gas before filling up, "Hold on let me grab some coffee." Nora quickly exclaimed and ran inside. Seconds later she came out with a bag full of those energy shots. "I thought you said you were getting coffee." Weiss said. "Well this stuff is cheaper and I hate how the coffee tastes

*seconds earlier Nora's POV

I took a cup of the coffee and sipped it. _Why does it taste like old fucking socks and sweat? _ I spit the coffee out in disgust and threw it into the garbage can. "Hey, you got to pay for that!" I end up paying him and out of the cornor of my eye spot a case of the energy shots I saw advertised days before. "Ummm how many cases of that stuff you got in stock?"

*Back to the present Rube's POV

I hoped she didn't do anything stupid. "Well now that's out of the way lets go!" She jumps in the car after drinking 4 of those and with Yang's cheering, we drive off.

**A/N: Boo Fucking Hoo JARHEAD! Oh wait not you guys I was telling my intern that he isn't allowed near the cannons again. I apologize for this being short but like I said it was going to be filler for now. I hope you guys can understand why I just did this, I needed to continue the story without rushing the timeline of it as much as I can. So for now Fearmortali out PEACE! No don't touch that but- System shutting down.**


	9. Chapter 9: Wonderwall

Chapter 9: Wonderwall

**A/N: "Today's going to be the day they throw it back to you" Oh, hey guys! Fearmortali here just listening to Wonderwall. Coincidence that I made the title Wonderwall too XD. Enjoy the chapter!**

*On the road with a very energetic Nora

"Wow, guys have you seen so many things, look a cow, pig, Beowolf, and a sheep!" She says energetically. I put my hand against my head in annoyance because she drank almost 4 cases in one go. We ended up taking a few pit stops because she couldn't hold her caffeine. "Nora, I think you had a bit too much of that stuff… You look, kind of radioactive…" Weiss blurted out loud but closing her mouth in embarrassment. "What'cha mean Weiss I'm fine fine as a whistle fine as a dandy looking bird fluttering his wings over Mount Vale." She continues happily driving along while Yang and Blake are sitting in silence, _Yang sitting in silence who would've thought of it._ I look over to Weiss who was looking down at her feet before she asked me a question out of the blue, "What will happen to us Ruby? I mean I know were married now but I just don't really believe this marriage is real. We only dated like once or twice." I look at her with a smile on my face before answering, "Well by my guess I'll be owning a lot of guns!"

*At one of the pit stops earlier in the middle of nowhere.

"Nora, are you sure It's okay to do this?" I look at her questioningly. She fires a few rounds out into the emptiness before handing the pistol to me and instructing me, "Well Hunters and Huntresses must learn how to use a gun in-case the country is ever invaded. So it'd be best if I taught you how to shoot a gun." I take the pistol and copy what Nora did, I squeeze the trigger and fall onto the ground from the kick of the gun. Nora laughed before apologizing, "Sorry, maybe I should've given you my Glock instead of my Desert Eagle." She walks over to pick up the gigantic hand cannon and pulling me up, "Alright, first things first. Stance, watch me and do as I do." She plants her feet as if she was about to run and then holds her right hand (that is shaped like a gun) with her left hand. "Alright you try." I do the same thing but she moves to me and taps on one of my legs to move it back. "Your stance is good but remember to firmly plant your feet." She goes back into position and squeezes the trigger of the hand cannon again. "Okay now the Glock 17c is very different from this baby, I like to call that one Crimson Rose because it's red and also shockingly smells like roses…." I smell the gun and she was right. _Why the hell does a gun smell like roses? _The Glock has a bigger magazine than a desert eagle, it holds about 20 9mms if I remember correctly." She walks over to me mindful not being in-front in case of an accidental discharge picking up the pistol before continuing, "Alright now you pull the slide back." She pulls the top part of the pistol back slowly so I know where it is. "And then you press down on the slide lock." She puts pressure on a lever looking piece on the left side of the gun. "It's loaded now, aim down the sights and breathe in, and breathe out when you pull the trigger." I take a deep breath aiming down the sights point it towards a mound. I squeeze the trigger and exhaling and the bullet goes flying out. "Wow nice shot. I'd say that mound was about 500 meter and you go to the base of it. Usually that pistol only goes half of the range if I remember."

*Back to the present

"Don't buy any guns you dolt." She knocks my head with her forehead causing me to jolt in pain. "What? It'd be good for defense!" I complain. "Nora, where are we now?" Weiss looking forward with a questioningly look. "Well it appears were at Schnee Town." We both look at the town before Weiss looks like she died on the inside. "Drive through this place as fast as you can!" Weiss yells at Nora, who of course still on the caffeine slams it on the gas pedal making us speed off past Schnee Town. "Weiss why didn't you want to stop and look at the sights?" I ask with a worrying look.

*Ms. Schnee's past Weiss' POV

"Dearest the limo is ready!" I hear my mother calling for my father. "Just a minute darling let me speak to Weiss now!" My dad comes to me after fixing his suit and explains, "Alright Weiss, you are not to leave this house at all unless you wear the outfits I left for you. No one must know of you alright? _No one _you hear me. If anyone does I will be sure you have no connections to the family whatsoever." I nod as he starts to leave before calling out, "Be safe little one and I'll be sure to grab you something!" I look out the window of my home and watch as the landscapers work on the yard. "Hello Miss. Schnee! Do you require anything?" The men who worked at the house were trusted and paid well enough not to release the secret of me so that I am not pressured by the media. "Nothing Jaune I am just thinking but thank you!" I smile at him. He was a kind person always protecting me whenever I got into trouble. I believe my father trusts him otherwise I would've expected him to have been gone by the third strike but it seems he knew that Jaune was protecting my innocence. But I have learned not to cross my father. "Alright once I'm finished do you want to hang out?" I nod and head back into my room. "Alright Schnee Town this is Cardin Winchester your host enjoying the songs of today. Here's a song by Semisonic called Closing Time, enjoy." The radio blares out as I lay in my bed staring at the same 4 walls and 1 ceiling. _I never get to hang out with my friends. My private tutor only teaches me whenever school is in, my only other friend is Jaune, and that I would lose ties to the family if I end up showing myself to the world. _

*minutes later

"Hey, Weiss you ready?" I hear Jaune from behind the door. I look at myself in the mirror. _Okay everything looks fine no hint of me being a schnee. _"Ready!" I open the door and hug Jaune. _Please don't leave me ever. _We walk out of the house and head into town.

**A/N This is just a temp. Chapter, guys. I was wondering if you want to listen to Weiss' Sob story about her past or if you just want to skip to where they move in I will put a poll up. Alright guys, don't forget to check my profile for any updates and things. I might sneak in a future story's title or two or hinting at the next chapter for a current story.**


	10. Chapter 10: Pretty Little Girl

Chapter 10: Pretty Little Girl

**A/N: Well considering No one voted for the poll I'll just go by my gut saying most of you will want it. Enjoy you inglorious bastards! Lieutenant Aldo Raine out. (not my real name to anyone who asks :P)**

*Downtown Schnee **(fucking names)**

Considering Schnee town is just some fucking tourist attraction for the Schnee Power Company. It was mainly for the workers to live at since my father needed to keep a tabs on all of them since he doesn't trust them to release the secrets. "Want to grab something to eat?" Jaune asked since it was around noon. We stop at a small diner that was used by both tourists and the work-force so it was quite crowded. We sit ourselves at a small table that was kind of isolated from the chatter of everyone else. "Jaune I don't think I can take it anymore." I blurt out in a whisper.

_Damnit Weiss you idiot what do you think he's going to say? _"I know you can't take living isolated with just me Weiss. Look have you talked to your parents about why you can't be exposed to the world?" he responded with the question that had haunted me ever since. _Why wasn't I able to ask? Was it because I was happily accepting the blind fact I was the secret to the world? Was it because my parents really wanted a boy but because of me they still cared enough not to leave me on the streets? _I thought over it for a while before responding, "N-no… You think I should've?" He looks at me with worry before confessing, "Look, Weiss I'm sorry but I have to tell you something." I looked at him with worry. _Does he like me? _I looked at him with worry as he continued, "I was there when you were born. The reason why your parents kept me all these years was because I was their most trustworthy worker, I was to care for you since they were busy working. The reason why you are kept a secret is because, you're different from most girls." My heart felt like it had died. _What do you mean different? How the hell am I different? _"Weiss, most girls like you are unique in a certain way… *ahem* These girls are considered hermaphrodites by the science community." _What the fuck is a hermaphrodite? _And before I asked him.

He explained, "Hermaphrodites are basically females with male genitalia with me putting that lightly. They don't have a menstruation schedule and also doctors know very little about how it happens." I didn't know how to respond to that. But he kept continuing in a hushed tone, "Look I know all of this is confusing but I guess I might have to get you a few more biology books so you can fully understand. Look Weiss if anything were to happen to your parents they told me that I am to come out as their son and watch over the company plus you." He looks at me trying to stop his tears from flowing before asking, "Weiss, can I accept an apology from you? I am sorry for holding this back from you alright, that is the reason why you aren't allowed outside unless I am there with you and that is why no one knows of you except the workers." _Do I accept it or do I just leave him? Crap Weiss think you dolt. _"I d-don't know what to say…" and as I exclaimed I was shut off from the world.

*At Schnee Town's Hospital

I wake up slowly looking around finding myself in a hospital room, I turn my head to see these wires hooked up to my arms and legs. I sit up and see Jaune sleeping in the corner of the room. _Jaune you idiot, thank you for telling me this. _I silently unplug the machine that recorded my heart beat and then remove the cords strapped up to me. _Fuck it I'm leaving this hell hole. _I put on my clothes and leave a note for Jaune before sneaking out. Luckily the hospital is mostly filled with workmen so they know me. I find Cardin surprisingly and ask him, "Cardin, I need your help."

***QUE THE FADE TO THE PRESENT AND EVERYONE AT THE TABLE STARING AT HER IN SHOCK! Ruby's POV**

I look at her with my mouth wide open as she continues, "And then he betrayed me to live on the streets. luckily Michael took me in as a young child since I was still 15 at the time and had me pay him back when I was 18, he died not knowing of my secret though luckily." I close my mouth and then ask her, "Wait, so whatever happened to your parents?" She looks at me tearing up before answering, "I received word that my mother had died. My father is still running the power plant, but I am not sure about Jaune." We eat silently for a while before Nora quickly tries to remove the sadness, "Well then, I guess it's time to get going guys? I'll pay and we can head off." She calls for a waiter and then leaves money and a tip for the staff. We get in the car before Yang asks, "Nora, how many of those energy shots you got left?" Nora looks at Yang with a smirk before answering, "I got 5 cases since while I was "at the bathroom" I snuck out and grabbed 3 more cases." Yang grabs one case and shoves it into Nora with the look that she makes whenever she wants to make a bet. "The whole case in 4 minutes for 700 yien?" They both shake on it and Nora chugs them down as fast as she can. "Jeez Nora you drink like a monster!" I stare in awe before reminding her, "Guys, remember we still have to get to the houses I'm pretty sure Geoff wanted us there by this Friday!" I pull out my scribe and notice that it's Thursday. "We only have until tomorrow to get there." Nora quickly pays Yang 700 yien after dropping the case and pushes all of us inside. "Alright guys! Next stop your new lives!" I watch her quickly start the car up and stomp on the gas pedal.

**A/N: Well guys since no one wanted to vote I'll just keep this chapter up and continue on with the story. Fearmortali out PEACE!**

**EDIT: just a few changes with A/N.**


	11. Chapter 11:Miss Atomic Bomb

Chapter 11: Miss Atomic Bomb

**A/N: Enjoy guys! Now where's my tea…**

*The new houses Ruby's POV

"Wow it looked smaller in the picture…" I stare at the home in awe, it looked like a modern mansion. I ran up to the front door and open it using the keys that Nora gave us, "Jeez is Geoff sure he wanted us to live under the radar?" Nora just stared at us before replying, "I don't know how that Federal stuff works I'm just a recruit for them now remember?" Weiss decides that we split off so we can both see half of the house at-least. I chose the upstairs and walk up the glass stairs. _Jeez I hope they're strong enough to hold someone stomping on them…. _I climb my stairs to the welcoming sight of another living room. I look over to Nora who walks to the couch with her mouth wide open. "Why didn't I get into some trouble with a mafia!" I walk off as Nora just sat on the couch spaced out.

*Weiss' POV

After I see Ruby climb upstairs with Nora, I explore the main floor. I walk through the hallway that lead to the bathroom and garage. I open the door to the garage and find a note on the workbench by the garage door. I read it

_To the newlywed couple_

_**Enjoy the garage you two, your cars should both be there within the week. Weiss if you got this note before Ruby tell her that I know about her past and she will understand about something. Ruby if you received this note before Weiss tell her that I know everything of her past and not to worry the secret is safe. **_

_Geoff, __Geoff_

I put the note away and then went to find the kitchen and dining room.

*Back to Ruby

I go down one hall and find two guest bedrooms and a balcony that contained a fire pit and a grill, going back to the living room to see Nora sleeping all of a sudden I walk the opposite direction to find the master bedroom and a note by the bedside cabinet, I read it.

_To the newlywed couple_

_**Congratulations, you two are officially in the Rich side of the WitSec Program. For you two wondering why you two are now married don't worry you can have your official wedding in your new home. Turns out that Nora is a priest when I was looking in her file I placed two rings for you two in the first cabinet under this note. Weiss if you find this note before Ruby tell her that I have made sure the decorative paintings and pictures are hers. Ruby if you find this before Weiss tell her that I made sure the house is not run off of Schnee Power but instead off of solar energy.**_

_Geoff, __Geoff_

I put it away after grabbing the rings and walked back to Nora, waking her up we both head down stairs and find Weiss sitting at the dining room.

"Nora can you grab Yang and Blake please? I need to tell them something." She walks off, I go to Weiss and tell her about the second floor, "Oh and also Geoff told me that the house is run off of Solar Energy. What'd you find downstairs?" She smiles at me and then explains the bathroom, garage, and kitchen before talking about the note she found, "Geoff said that our cars come within the end of the week and that he knows about your past? Ruby what have you hidden from me?" I look at her with a frown before looking down at my feet, "I d-don't want to talk about it alright." As fast as the silence of the room came it left with Nora coming back, I quickly asked Weiss the question and showed her the ring that Geoff had secretly left, "Nora, will you do the honors? Geoff knows about you becoming a priest."

I watch as she tried the hide the fact that she was pissed before quickly rushing to our vows, "Alright blah-blah-blah Ruby, do you take Weiss as your lawful wedded wife?" I nod and then she asks the same thing to Weiss, We put the rings on noticing that Geoff finalized them to the smallest of small details concerning size and kiss each other passionately before Yang interrupts, "Alright considering we just went through the fastest wedding ever and also since we only got a glimpse of your house. Nora, can you take Blake and I to our new home?" She hands her the Yien and they leave as fast as they could leaving Weiss and I alone. "Well then, Mrs. Frost what would you like to do first?" I try my best at a seductive voice but she laughs before answering, "I do believe that I am tired after all of that traveling, would you care to join me as we retire to the master bedroom?" she said it in a voice that made my chills shudder as I followed her upstairs,

*Now, now kiddos, this be a very sour scene so have some sugar while you're reading. Third person

They slowly make their way to the bed sharing kisses between each other. Feeling every inch of their bodies as if they had just discovered the feeling of touch. Ruby grabbed ahold of Weiss' shirt starting to pull it up Weiss had laughed at Ruby, "Jesus Ruby, not even a second by and you already want my shirt off?" Ruby glared at her before responding, "I am going to be sure to fuck that dick until neither of us can walk tomorrow." Ruby then ripped the shirt off with the bra still on Ruby slowly massaged the right breast while sucking on the left one through the fabric. Weiss moaned but wanted more. She tried her best while in the middle of bliss removed her pants and underwear letting her member spring up, Ruby stopped what she was doing and removed her clothes leaving one half naked what with her bra still on and Ruby fully naked. Weiss quickly unsnapped her own bra and then let Ruby continue.

Still massaging the breast, she let her right hand trail all the way down to her member and started to squeeze it. Weiss moaned with ecstasy and tried to thrust her member in Ruby's hand but feeling a wetness in front of the head. "Weiss tell me you want it." Ruby had become the dominant one of the couple, Weiss begged, "Please Ruby, please I want it soo bad please punish this girl for having a dick." She said the last word with a pop as Ruby fell onto the member letting it penetrate her as deep as it could. Weiss was in heaven as she thrust into her wife forgetting about everything in the world and just focused on her. Ruby started to toy with herself by pressing her thumb against her own clit and massaged her right breast, Weiss decided to help her by sucking on the left one and thrusting faster into her. They felt as if they had become one, enjoying the moment they were sharing. Ruby she felt like she was getting closer to the edge started to grind every time their skin met making Weiss almost explore with each thrust. "Ruby, I'm getting close."

"Just a few more, Weiss hang in there."

They both climaxed at the same time enjoying their high that they had missed ever so long.

*It's done you young'uns.

They laid there with the covers over them cuddling and enjoying each other's embrace.

"Why do I love you Weiss?" Ruby asked and with that Weiss answered, "Because of my beauty."

They fell asleep not knowing that a certain female was there the whole time watching it unfold…..

**A/N: LOOOOOOOOOL Nora be creepin on a couple. Well guys hope you enjoyed the chapter and also the lemon by the end! With that FEARMORTALI IS OUT PEACE!**


	12. Chapter 12: Thunder

Chapter 12: Thunder

**A/N: So my little kiddies? How'd you enjoy that, good I presume but anyways I think this chapter may or may not end the story. But I will be taking a break from this to focus on finishing ABYTTMGA for a bit. If it's not the end of this story then, I'll end up just continuing with one-shots for the two or post another chapter with a different kind of ending I was going to do. But it all depends on how the author wants it to end. Big shout-out to Sienim1es for pointing out a problem with Chapter 7. Enjoy the technical ending or not either way I'll be coming up with future stories for RWBY. Fearmortali is out.**

*Months later…. Ruby's POV

I wake up to the sound of thunder booming outside, "Honey, what is it?" I look over to Weiss who was already up and trying to calm me down. "I'm going to go outside alright, just go back to bed." I exclaim as I walk out to the balcony, _it's been so long since Geoff last checked on us. I wonder how he's doing. _I lean against the edge thinking to myself when I hear the voice, "Can't sleep?" I turn around to see, "Geoff." I run up to him and hug him,

"Easy now Crescent, so how are you two doing."

"It's been great, I mean we're having a baby soon, and Weiss was able to find Jaune and apologize about running away. By the way what have you heard about Roman?"

I look at him hoping for good news as he sighs and explains, "Well I'll tell you this he's still on the run but we have two opportunities to catch him. My boss told me to give you this." He hands me a letter while continuing, "Also I have to leave soon, there's a last gift from me in the kitchen, be sure to go downstairs with Weiss." I watch as he jumps off the balcony and gets in his car to drive off, I go back inside and open the letter to see what it read,

_**To whom it may concern,**_

_**Hello, Mrs. Rose and Mrs. Schnee for now my name is Ozpin, I am with great honor to let you both know that you two are here-by free of any WitSec program you are under, You will still be able to live under the identities given to you by the agency, any family members that has tried to contact you, is to be told that you were just on a vacation, or you were busy with a project. All happiness aside thanks to the information given to us, we were able to catch (Insert criminal) and bring him to justice.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Ozpin. Director of the FBI**_

I walk over to Weiss, and give her the letter. I watched has her expressions changed from shock to happiness,

"Wait so he's captured again?" I nod while smiling as she pulls me into a hug trying to hide her tears,

"It's okay babe, he's gone now. No one will be killing us." I start to cry as we stood there, what felt like years we finally release each other with tears still falling before I mention the gift.

We head downstairs expecting some kind of check or something but we find the first picture I ever took of Weiss the day she asked me about my job.

"It's b-b-beautiful!" I look over to see Weiss smiling and tearing up again just looking at it, she hugs me again as I still look at it

I notice a small sign underneath it reading it aloud,

**Paper Wings**

**Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee**

**2014 Vale.**

I brush Weiss' hair with my hands as we look at the picture, it had a bow in the top right corner and had a golden border, _thank you Geoff._ We decide to hand the portrait in the main living room for all to see, luckily it wasn't too heavy.

**Well short ending but that wraps it up for now…. I'll have the alternate ending up tomorrow guys! For now Fearmortali out PEACE! Oh and be sure to follow me on twitter, friend me on Facebook, and favorite me here! Oh and I would love to hear you reviews on the ending, especially you guests.**


	13. Chapter 13: Death Ending

Chapter 12: Gone Forever

**A/N: I said I'd release a bloody alternate ending for those people wanting a sad ending. HEED MY WARNING! This is the sad alternate ending, the happy ending was released yesterday as of the time I'm writing this, Enjoy guys and gals don't forget to follow me on twitter or friend on facebook for any updates I receive… Oh and also best to listen to "Save a Life" by The Fray while reading this, plus this takes place in Chapter 7. *HEED MY WARNING YOU SQUEAMISH PEOPLE* this chapter contains very a very gore-related torture scene. Not meant for the squeamish. But may or may not have a happy ending. **

*At the Car Ruby's POV

I watch Weiss walk to the car, Nora jokes, "Well guess it's time to do my job." She gets out of the job but all of a sudden there was a flash. Everything went dark but I could barely hear an audible voice, "Get the girls, and make sure there's no witnesses…"

*In a dark and empty room *Gore? Yes….

"Hello Ruby, I believe your girlfriend talked about me?" I start to stir as a feel a gun pushed against my temple, "nah ah, ah, wouldn't want this gun to go off now would we?" I try to move my arm but feel a tug on it, _crap I'm tied up. _I open my eyes wide and find Roman in front of me, "Well, well finally awake now we can let the fun begin." He walks off into the darkness, I turn my head to find Yang, _dead…. She's DEAD! I'LL KILL THE FUCKING BASTARD! _She was dismembered horridly, teeth gone, fingers and toes broken… The only way I could tell it was Yang was because of the golden hair, "Now we're going to play a favorite game of mine, one that would fuck with the body _and _soul." He pulls out a revolver as start to cry. "Aww don't cry Red that takes all the _fun _out of vengeance… You know, you and your girlfriend have cost me so much grief with my business." I feel the gun against my temple, "and I don't like _it _when people mess with my business." I hear a click knowing the gun was safe. He aims the gun towards Blake while forcing me to look,

"Now, now don't think you were the only one playing." I hear a click and bang, I try to look away but he forces me to watch as Blake's head is torn asunder by the bullet. "Ah shame, we have a winner… Oh well time to dispose of the rest of you quickly, YOU, wake her up!" I watch with tears in my eyes as the man beats up Weiss to wake her up, they untie us and lead us onto a table with two chairs, "Now, Weiss… I want to know where my fucking money is and how to get it otherwise your personal artist will get it, do I make myself clear?" Weiss spits in his face before responding, "Fuck you…" Roman laughs while whipping off the spit, "Ah I guess she's still got some fight in her, and you know what fuck the money. This'll be fun, watch closely now little red…." With a snap of his fingers five men come up to Weiss and start to beat her up.

I am forced to watch her bones being broken, fingers being crushed, and body being smashed. After what felt like years of agonizing screams from her they stop and hold her up against Roman. "Now I know you were just trying to help Michael with his money handling problems but this money was a "special" kind of money. Money that was supposed to be paid back to me and not to this _artist._" He pulls out a pistol and puts it against his head while continuing, "H-hey Ruby, its Ruby right? Never-mind, let's watch as your heart breaks in two…." The gun clicks and all I hear is a scream then silence…. A voice breaking it as fast as it was made, "Alright clean up the bodies now I want to deal with this one last." After that I felt all the pain in the world come crashing onto me, punches came swinging, I spit out blood with each contact, losing consciousness then regaining it right after. Finally I felt Death knock on my door. The gun was aimed at my head all I could say before the flash, "I'm home W-w-Weiss…"

*In a bright room with multiple screens going over Ruby's life

I watch my life flash before my eyes up to this point, childhood memories, finding out I was a lesbian, my 21st birthday. All the things I had enjoyed but I heard a voice call out, "Memories, they keep us together and break people up. When humanity learned how to record memories they learned how to destroy people with them. Some being killed over an old debt, others being blackmailed into suicide. But let us not forget about the good times everyone has had." I look to my right to see a man in a green suit as he greeted himself, "Ah hello Ruby Rose, my name is Ozpin. I believe you have a few questions for me?" I look stunned as I stare at him but then ask weakly, "Y-Y-Yeah, am I dead?" He nods before putting a shoulder over me and explains, "To answer your first question yes you are dead, your second question, no you are not in hell, third question and final question, you are home Ruby. Now come I believe we have a train to catch with some of your family members." He takes my hand as he leads me through this hallway to a train yard with people lining up for them before I ask him my new question he answers, "This is the afterlife, you are set up in two different lines, one to Heaven and one to Hell, you will know which line you belong to by your ticket, which is in your left pocket." My hand reaches for the left pocket and pulls out nothing. "Well then, I guess you are our special passenger. You have a special heaven and hell Ruby, this was created when you had found Weiss' secret."'

As soon as he said that a TV had appeared and it showed the time Weiss' revealed her penis. "Now, this created two different universes, there was one where you had denied her true self and which would've sent you to your hell. Due to your acceptance you were able to create your heaven. Now come along, we haven't a minute to waste. They're waiting for you." We run to the end of the platform and find a small little train, he leads me into a room but couldn't enter himself, "Ah shame. I hear it is nice to be in your world, but a god must not stray away from his kingdom. Ta, ta now!" It was dark like when in that warehouse place, but there was a switch to my left, flicking it on I find everyone in a party celebrating something, "Welcome home Ruby!" I saw Weiss and Yang run to hug me with smiles on their respective faces. "Thank you!" I hug them tightly with tears in my eyes. _I'm finally home…._

**A/N Huh, when I meant sad I should've just cut out the ending…. But oh well, Guess I could say this is a Death ending…. Oh well, I have news! I am continuing a friend's story that they left incomplete. The Unexpected: Continuation. You guys may or may not want to read their first 6 chapters before reading the rest of it. Fearmortali is out PEACE! (Oh and I was going to add a joke about me coming to talk to Ruby about being home XD.)**


End file.
